Eddsworld x Reader-Not Much, You?
by Kumera REdnold
Summary: Now, The one thing I have to say is that is when I'm doing this, I'm shipping you and the CHARACTERS, not you and the creators. LEARN IT anyways have a good time reading...I hope this is good for my first story...
1. Chapter 1

It was morning already and it seemed to be going just smooth, You didn't bother with that bedhead of yours and you went downstairs to make some were pretty lonely in your house ever since you agreed to move away from your parents, but you knew you'd adapt to that really had a thing for saying smart stuff to people so that's how you got your parents let you move away when you weren't even 19 yet, although you did have a job.

You had just remembered that you're going to be moving again soon, but this time with some roommates that are friends. You remembered that edd, your old high school friend, Had offered you a place at his house if you followed his rules and made peace with a couple of other room mates you didn't know he had, he would let you live there with him.

You smiled to yourself as you grabbed your phone and made your way to the sofa while munching on a piece of bacon you phone rang silently while you were waiting on him to pick it up, you heard a click and in the next minute a familiar voice called out asking "Hello, who's this?" you remembered the accent that he always had and it kinda made you feel less lonely, You replied with a "Uh, yes, is this Edd?" You could tell he lightened up the minute he heard your voice because of the slight high-pitched breath he'd made "Y/n?! Is that you? Have you finally decided if you're going to start living with us?!" you merely chuckled and answered back with "Yes."

And in just a few minutes, you decided to listen closely to what Edd started doing and you suspected that Edd was running and going to go do something, but then he appeared back on the phone saying that you would be able to come and get your stuff settled in anytime you thanked Edd greatly for letting you stay at his house. You began almost immediately packing your stuff and made it towards your car to get it settled decided to change into something more...Appropriate? You were a very laid-back person, so you didn't really care about what you looked like so You just put on a hoodie with the Sanity Falls logo on it and you made it inside the yard without having to be bitten by the neighbor's dog again, Personally you liked Foxes and cats better than dogs and birds, that's why you had had gotten the car started so that you didn't have to worry about hurrying up and finishing this crappy series of stuff you have to do once you get from collecting things into their house

You arrived 20 minutes later and Found Edd's house, It didn't seem to look big much, neither too small, apparently his house seemed to be sparing off in the normal track anyone's should have been...except for the fact that you heard some shouting...They seemed to be a sort of casual shouting so technically you expected this to be looked upon as normal, if you thought even you were you began making your way up the doorstep and soon knocked on it, the shouting ceased and someone yelled "I get it!" and then you were greeted by a tall male with strawberry blonde hair and green stood completely still, that is until Edd shifted his way through the door and pulled you into a hug, you then hugged finally pulled away and said "I'm so glad you get to stay with us y/n!" and then you looked to the side of him seeing two males come into view, the one form earlier and another Tall guy, he had spiked up blond-ish(?) hair and had no eyes…'cool' you had seemed to meet your gaze, not interested in anything at all. Edd decided to step up to the plate and introduce each other to one another. "Now, " edd spoken up "Guys, I wanted you guys to meet who's going to be staying with us for awhile, this is y/n, " now all of the guys held their gaze in our direction staring at you, that is until the dude that opened the door earlier introduced himself, "I am the great and wonderful Matt!" he said in Confident and proud way,"pleasure to meet ya!" and the other dude stood up and pushed matt a few inches away "Sorry about that" he apologized "Matt's a narcissistic person, by the way I'm Tom" he held his hand out for You to shake it and you took it. "Nice, " you replied "I'm y/n"

You and the guys helped to get your stuff inside your room before it started raining and got to pouring you had everything down and had gotten crimson out to your room secretly so the guys wouldn't laugh at you having a stuffed fox as a safeguard in the tipped-toed softly trying not to draw suspicion with your toy covered but as you reached the doorknob of your room entry, Tom walked in on seemed to be curious about what's going on, so instead he asked "what are you doing?" and you sort of cringed at what kind of joke he would make about you and your sweet crimson, you HATED being sort of got impatient and started crossing his arms, showing that he was determined to find out what you were tried moving sideways to go pass him but he just stood in the way, he held out his hand giving a "let me have it" prepared yourself for embarrassment as you handed him a stuffed toy, he seemed to be examining it carefully, not even going over the spots that were stitched gave the doll back to me and said "This is what you were afraid I was going to see?" you turned your head up and nodded took a decent moment considering the next decision, he twirled around and told you to follow him and you did as you were told.


	2. Chapter 2

You arrived at a checkered door and written on it was 'Tom', You guessed this was his got his keys out and opened his door, you saw there was a few things cluttered up in here, but not shuffled over to his pillow and held up silhouette of what looked to be a tiny walked over to me and said "Hey, at least I'm not the only one" and gave you a smile...you smile warmly "Well, hey what's their name?" you looked up at him in a shy gaze and said "Crimson, it's a she" He only seemed to grin and said "Well, crimson ,this here is Tomee bear" you seemed to chuckle at the sudden introducing that's happening right now as you was really nice for a guy that drinks, you already knew this because of the bottles in the corner and you didn't really think that because of the way he smelt...THAT didn't smell like alcohol, rather it smelled more like...something comforting.

It seemed to be time for dinner because as you and Tom were introducing your little animals to each other, matt had called out for two quickly hurried downstairs and sat together at the table, Edd came along sitting at the edge towards you, he asked you how you thought of this place and you replied with "I like it a lot, to be honest!" you knew he liked what you said because his whole face seemed to lit up like that in a moment.

Matt came along to the table with ham and eggs for took your first bite and loved the taste "Wow, " you mumbled with food in your mouth "Matt, your cooking is better than my mum's!" he seemed to blush at your compliment brushing it off with a shy look."Oh, no need to thank the great matt" he spoke "it was my pleasure!" you seemed surprised because of the now red-faced and spoke "You sure?" and then he nodded and replied with "Indubitably.".Afterwards everyone ate and you offered to help wash dishes, you seemed to be enjoying living here, the rooms were fine, the guys weren't too rough and it was very comfortable living here.

Later Edd stepped out of the living room, you guessed he was going to go get some coke and you proved correct."Edd," you spoke in a quiet way "Isn't that your 18th can today?" he seemed to blush and said "Yea, and?" you instead stop to giggle at his remark as you finished cleaning up the remaining sap on a you turned back to look at him, he had already gotten away with half the remaining pop, man, even if edd is a bit chubby, he's just grinned as you caught him edge around the corner into the hall, you ran fast and tackled him...only to see it wasn't him...it was Matt...and you were sprawled across his whole body (WOW AWKWARD MOVE THERE Y/N) You saw Matt's face and he was blushing Hard, you scrambled to get off him as quickly as possible and stood up with one of the most biggest blush you've ever had.

He seemed to calm you down after a bit and asked if you wanted to watch invasions of zombie Pirates from Hell 5 with the guys and you nodded grabbing your covers and Crimson as well a bowl of popcorn and settled on the the guys began to join in the couch also getting under the covers you had put felt more warmer due to the heat they gave off, Especially Edd he was warm, you tried cuddling closer to him and guessed that it was probably the little fat that he had on him, he was chubby, but not were pleased at the you warmth you felt radiating by laying on his chest and snuggling closer, you looked up to see Edd and saw that his entire face bloomed in guessed cause you got so close to him without even saying anything but, oh well. You continued to watch the movie and eventually got tired so you told the guys that you going to go hit the hay.  
You walked up the stairs and heard a couple of ripping sounds, you sounded curious, you found your door and knocked on it...the sounds continued, so you grabbed a vase from the nearby hard stool and opened the door slowly...only revealing...Ringo scratching your bed screamed Ringo's name and you had guessed the boys heard you because they came running up the stairs asking what had happened and sadly the Cat somehow managed to rip up at least half the whole tried thinking of what to do, but came up with felt your face turn red at the thought of not having a place to sleep so you asked the guys if they would allow you to sleep on the sofa, Edd didn't think he was going to be saying this but he told you that you could sleep in their room by rotating each ,of course, declined that because at some point your whole face turned a darker shade of scarlet as the guys insisted on you resting on something properly as they tried to get you another guessed you were staying in Edd's room tonight...OH BOY THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE WEIRD AT All! 


	3. Chapter 3

Edd insisted for you to sleep in the bed with him rather than you sleep on the floor, you started to think about that, but sadly you couldn't think at all since you were so tired so you just hopped on up and got settled as soon as you had wished. Edd seemed to be watching something on his phone and you didn't even bother trying to move around to notice looked pretty cute when he was going to bed, you had to admit that, whenever he seemed to wake up he always had his brown hair tousled up from his bedhead and his coke mood was absolutely adorable.

You on the other hand, didn't seem to think yourself would look great in bed, your hair became rustled like a lion's mane sometimes and you always needed something to clutch onto in bed, not even crimson could take that seemed to be 10' already and you insisted that Edd needed a good sleep, you told him to hurry and get some rest, and thankfully he sighed a bit before turning to lay on his side and wished you "good night" before yawning and closing his eyes.

You awoke with the sun to your eyes, it seemed to be beaming in such a nice, beautiful morning...and yet you awoke to find you and Edd awake...clutching each other in embrace...He was already awake and just smiled while looking at his phone."Hey, " he motioned at you "Good morning, did you sleep well?" you sort of flushed at the fact that you were grabbing his shirt like a child would and just nodded. He chuckled at this and just layed down his phone and held you closer...like only three inches away from his gently pecked you on the nose and went back to sleep, you blushed then looked at the clock surprised to see it was only 6' so you decided to go back to sleep and held Edd closer.

You both then got up to the sound of the clock ringing like a maniac, you tried to stay down while you were still holding Edd, but his strength seemed to overpower you so when he sat up, you also did. He said he was going to go take a shower, you wanted him to stay in bed with you, but he said he couldn't stay in bed with you as much as he wished he could. 'Hmph' you layed back down in bed and thought for a couple of minutes, it was already 8' so you thought you could use a shower

Good thing that Ringo can't mess up your bathroom like she did your bed, but you still loved her anyways after that, and she seemed to be in a apologetic mood right now, since she's been licking your hands frequently with kitty eyes making her look like she's sorry. You thought about what to wear and decided your oversized orange and red sweater with quickly hopped in and out of the shower just in time for breakfast to be called, Matt's cooking was really good.

You ran downstairs and saw them in the kitchen from the living room, you walked over there but when they saw you, their faces were on a whole other level of red. Matt squealed in such a seal related way, you forgot what you were wearing. Tom merely averted his empty eye sockets (?) towards his meal and spoke in such a awkward way, only making out"u-uh are y-you wearing something o-or.." he trailed off, took you freaking 15 minutes to process that and yet you blushed the name of your stuffed fox, Matt meanwhile said you looked adorable and cute in the sweater, you accepted the compliments in a rosey blush.

You ate your food and went directly to the living room to watch something, apparently you heard shouting from upstairs and decided to go check it out. When you quietly crept up the stairs to see what was going on, you saw the three boys arguing about something the only things you could make out was 'uh-uh it's my turn' or 'no its not and 'ha, in your dreams'. Apparently you saw that they noticed you because they directed their attention towards the staircase when Ringo came running to only jump in your lap. They seemed to become shy just the second they saw you and the little ringo you had in your lap.

Edd seemed to smile warmly in your presence while Matt kept looking like a little cinnamon roll and Tom blushing in a clearly defiant way. You looked at them in confusion and asked what was going on, They seemed to become more cheeky by the second and seemed to try not looking suspicious, but you knew something was up and you told them sternly to tell you.'why won't they say anything?' but then Tom spoke up and told you "W-well, Edd already had you in his room...and me and Matt were wondering if you wanted to stay in someone else's room tonight...besides..w-we are rotating, right?" he spoke finally with a blush.

You seemed to blush hard at this making Tom act a little frisky, you seemed to agree and asked edd if you could continue the rotate and Edd agreed...Although he did seem a bit EDD-gy at tom for a couple of tried seeing the Tv for a bit and it made you more cold just sitting there, so you went to go find some covers upstairs...and you forgot where you put it.


End file.
